


Under My Umbrella

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava is a soft lesbian cat lover, Dubious Veterinary Knowledge, F/F, kitten rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava stumbles into a general store with two dirty kittens she'd pulled from a sewer. Luckily, Sara is on duty.





	1. Chapter 1

Ava clutches her umbrella. It’s not making any difference. The rain is still hitting every angle of her body. She holds her briefcase and hopes the paperwork inside isn’t getting wet. 

She slows down before her train station and hears a quiet noise. She thinks she’s imagining it until she hears it again. 

Ava bends down near the sewer and digs for her phone. She swears at the wet screen as the flashlight refuses to turn on. She wipes her thumb on her jacket pocket and tries again. It lights up, and Ava shines it into the drain. 

It’s not very deep, and Ava can see the outlines of two small shapes. She lets out a little gasp and reaches both of her hands into the drain. 

She pulls the sopping wet kittens into her arm and holds her umbrella over them as well as she can. She presses her briefcase to her chest, no longer caring about the paperwork within. 

She runs into the nearest store as quickly as she can without dropping them. An employee stares at her.

“Hey, how can I help-” the woman starts. Her nametag identifies her as Sara.

“Towels,” Ava says. 

“Okay, they are right this way,” Sara says. She doesn’t even seem bothered by Ava’s rudeness. 

Ava sets the kittens down on the stack of clean towels and starts rubbing them off.

“Wait, are those cats?” Sara says.

“I found them outside. I’ll pay for the towels. I’m also going to need a carrier, cat shampoo, and some kitten food. I’ll be right out, I’m sorry for keeping you working in this storm.”

“No!” Sara says quickly. “I’m not going to kick you and them out. Uh, do you need to wash your hands? Because we have a sink.”

“Oh, yeah. Probably should. I pulled them out of a sewer.”

Sara picks up the towels and kittens and leads Ava to the bathroom. Ava sets her briefcase down and looks up at herself in the mirror. Her hair is dripping water and soaking her face. Makeup is smeared down her face. All of her clothes are completely drenched. Her arms are covered in slime from the elbows down. She doesn’t look as bad as the kittens, though. They are so disgusting Ava can’t even tell what color they are, even though she had tried to wipe them off. 

“I’ll get the shampoo and a washcloth. Oh, and some gloves. I’ll be right back,” Sara says. 

Ava washes her hands before she looks at the kittens again. They seem fairly calm for being rescued by a stranger during a storm. She takes her wet jacket off and hangs it from a bathroom hook so she can work freely. 

Ava wipes the kittens off with wet washclothes first. She grabs a brush from Sara and starts scrubbing the dirt off. She picks a kitten and plugs the sink. She starts running warm water over it and shampooing it gently. The cat purrs at the feeling of Ava’s fingers.

“Good kitty,” Ava says. She rubs the shampoo into the cat’s fur and rinses. 

“There, all done,” she says to the first cat. She takes a washcloth and starts blotting at the cat’s fur. 

“Oh! Look!” Sara says. 

“She’s a black and white shorthair,” Ava says after examining her. “And I can’t see any open sores, so that’s good. Obviously, I’ll take them both to my animal hospital in the morning, but I can’t see anything wrong with her now, apart from hunger.”

“Oh, good,” Sara says. 

“Can you take care of her while I bathe the other one?” Ava asks, and Sara nods and continues drying the first kitten. 

The next kitten hisses when Ava tries to set it in the water. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The kitten hisses again, and Ava grabs the gloves. She washes that cat as quickly as she can. She just rubs the dirt off, shampoos, and rinses. She sets the cat on a fresh towel and tries to dry it. The kitten hisses and dries itself on the towel.

“This is another female. Lilac point shorthair. She also seems healthy. Just a little unfriendly. Are you hungry, pretty girl?”

“Oh, I found kitten food,” Sara says. She puts a container of it and two bowls next to Ava. 

“You are a saint,” Ava says. 

“I think you’re the saint. Do you always walk around pulling kittens out of sewers during rainstorms?”

“When I have to. I just heard them and had to do something.”

“You are an angel.”

Ava smiles a little. “Uh, can I have a carrier? And I’ll pay for anything they ruined, and then I’ll take them home.”

“Were you walking home?” Sara asks. 

“I was going to my train station.”

“Is it far?”

“Not on a nice day, but it feels a lot longer when it’s storming like this.”

“Do you need a ride home?” Sara offers.

“Yeah, I think that would be a lot easier and more legal for the ladies than public transportation.”

“Okay,” Sara says. “Uh, you can feed them. I’ll get everything ready to go.”

Ava gives them the kitten food in small portions, and they devour it. Ava wonders if they’ve ever had a good meal. The lilac one still doesn’t let Ava’s hands get near her, but the black and white one won’t stop purring.

“Such good girls,” Ava coos. 

Sara comes back. “I think we’re ready to go. And I’m going to use my special employee discount.”

“Is that allowed?” Ava asks. 

“No less than washing kittens in the sink. I put in my two weeks’ notice last Saturday, anyway.”

Ava puts towels in the carrier and sets the kittens inside. She grabs everything else she’d used and carries it out. 

Sara scans the items. Ava also notices the litter and litter box Sara had selected. Ava gets her credit card to pay her total, but Sara’s discount slices it almost in half.

Ava swipes the card and signs her name.

“Here, if you carry the cats, I’ll carry the supplies,” Sara says. “Just to my car.”

“Thank you so much,” Ava says. Sara holds the bags of supplies, and Ava walks outside the store. It’s still pouring rain, and Sara locks the door behind her. She runs to her car and opens the backseat. Ava sets the carrier in and sits down next to the cats. 

Ava tells Sara her address, and Sara starts driving. Ava focuses on the cats next to her. She coos at them, telling them what good girls they are. 

“I’m going to call them Ivory Lace and Ebony Lace,” Ava announces.

Sara smiles. “Those are perfect names.”

She helps carry the supplies up to Ava’s apartment, and Ava lets the cats into her bedroom. 

“I’m going to keep them in this room for now until I cat-proof the rest of the place,” Ava says. 

Sara looks up at Ava and smiles. 

“Will you do me a favor?” Sara asks.

“Yeah,” Ava says.

Sara hands Ava the receipt for the cat supplies. It has a number written on it. 

Ava looks at it, then at Sara. Sara smiles. 

“Will you text me later and tell me how they’re doing?”

“Of course,” Ava says. She and the cats watch Sara leave, and Ava wonders how she got so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara’s phone lights up with a picture. She smiles at the kittens, and calls Ava back.

“They’re getting so much bigger!”

“Yeah, I would never have guessed when I pulled them out of the sewer that they’d be so cute.”

“Or that you’d end up washing them off in a Target sink.”

“No,” Ava says. “I still can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Hey, I was looking for a way to spite my boss before I went.”

“Do you have a new job?”

“Yeah. I’m working at a school now at the front desk.”

“Ooh, cool! That’s gotta beat retail.”

“Yeah. Although, I’m glad I stayed as long as I did. I met you!”

Ava laughs a little into the phone. “Yeah, I’m glad it was you who was closing that night.”

“So I was wondering…” Sara starts. She takes a breath and continues. “Uh, I was wondering if I could come over. See how they’re doing.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ava says. “Uh, you know where I live. Now is totally fine.”

“Alright,” Sara says. “I will be over momentarily.”

She knocks on Ava’s door, and Ava smiles and opens it. Sara’s never been inside the place before. The first thing she sees is Ava and the two kittens in her arms. 

“Hi!” she says. “Ava, Ebony, Ivory.”

She kisses Ebony and Ivory on the cheeks, and then kisses Ava on the cheek too. Ava’s eyebrows raise, and her lip sticks out.

“Oh. Uh, I guess I was just… you know, not thinking,” Sara says. She’s trying to stop herself from turning red.

Ava hands Ebony to Sara. Sara presses the kitten to her chest.

“Oh! She’s so grown up!”

Sara coos and runs her hand along the cat’s back. 

“Can they walk yet?”

“Yeah, but they’re a little clumsy,” Ava says. She looks down at the cats and smiles.

“Have they been good girls?”

“They sure have! They’re getting used to litter training, and they’re so nice. Ivory is still pretty standoffish, but she’s sweet.”

“Aww,” Sara says. “Do you think they remember me?”

“It’s hard to tell. Ebony just wants love and attention all the time. But yeah, they probably know you as the woman who found supplies for them.”

“Aww,” Sara says. She lets Ebony crawl over her shoulder. 

“Uh, I was wondering if you would come with me. Because they need some vaccinations,” Ava says. She looks down and scratches the back of her neck. 

“Aren’t you a vet?”

“Vet assistant. But I’d like you to be there.”

Sara tilts her head back and stares at Ava. “You know, there are more romantic places for a first date.”

Ava’s jaw drops. She looks stunned for a second, but she quickly shuts her mouth. “Uh, I could bring you to a museum, I suppose,” she suggests.

“Oh,” Sara says. “Uh, sure. But I’d go with you for the vaccinations too.”

Ava smiles lighty at Sara. 

“It’s really nice to see you when you’re not staggering into my store during a rainstorm with kittens in your jacket,” Sara says.

“Yeah,” Ava says. She sets Ivory on the ground and sits next to Sara. 

Sara smiles up at her and wonders how she got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Ava Sharpe the Soft Cat Lesbian! Also, note that I don't actually know anything about washing kittens, so don't take this fic as science.


End file.
